To the Real World
by XxStarryxxSkyxX
Summary: Zuko,Katara,Aang,Sokka get transported into the real world somehow. For better summary look inside. On hold.
1. Default Chapter

1Hiya! This is my first avatar fanfic. In fact, it's my first ever fanfic. So, basically, this is a story where some people from avatar (Aang, Sokka, Katara, Zuko) somehow get transported into our world and meet a bunch of kids who can _really_ get on their nerves sometimes. They face all sorts of dangers, such as strange food, boy-crazy teens, computers, cellphones, and the song coconuts. I don't feel like telling you people how they all got in our world, so I'll just start in scenic Emily's room. Ok, on with the fic!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a group of kids who were in a room, now backing to the wall on a bed, not believing what they were seeing. A group of very strange people just landed on the floor of the room from out of nowhere. There was a bald one with arrows on his hands and an arrow on his head, who was at the bottom of the pile of people. On top of him was a girl with her hair in a braid. On top of her was someone who looked like her brother, because he had the same hair and clothes, and his hair was tied in a bun thingy. On the very top of the pile was a boy with his hair tied in a pony tail, and a scar over his left eye. Suddenly, a girl with shoulder-length golden-brown hair spoke up. "Ha! Told ya! In your face! I said they could exist, but did you believe me? _Nooooo_! You were all '_They're just cartoons, Emily.' 'Get over it, Emily. They're just drawings.'_ _'For the last time, Emily, they're not real!'_ But where are they now? Right here in my room! Ha!" the person who we now know as Emily exclaimed. Her two friends were at her side, wide-eyed in fear. It was then when they heard another, somewhat muffled voice. "Excuse me, but, GET OFF!" The voice seemed to be coming from under the pile of people, and everyone on top of Aang scrambled off. "Ahhh." Aang said, relieved to have everyone off of him. "Girls! What's going on up there?" Emily's mom asked, calling upstairs to her daughter's room. "We have some...uh...visitors, mom." came Emily's nervous reply.

Well, hope you like it! Bye!


	2. It's a Strange World After All

1Yo. Sorry my fic was so short, I don't expect a lot of reviews. Oh, Emily's last name is pronounced like fry. Well, on with the fic.

"Mrs.Frey? Mrs.Frey? Are you alright?" Emily's friends, Gina and Tara asked worriedly, leaning over Emily's mom who was now unconscious because she had fainted at the sight of all of the anime characters coming down the stairs. Her mom had neck-length reddish-brown hair and wore glasses. Gina was Emily's age,10,and had brownish-black hair a few inches past her shoulders. They'd been friends for a few years, and the same with Tara. She had long, dirty-blonde hair, and she was the boy-crazy one that I mentioned earlier. Everyone was beginning to get noisy, so Emily decided to take matters into her own hands. "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee dee, there they are a' standin' in a row,da dum da dum da dum, big ones, small ones, some as big as your head, give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist that's what the showman said!" she sang, over and over until she was recieving glares from everyone. "Will you shut up already?" screamed Zuko, getting tired of everyone acting so strange. "This is the weirdest place I've ever been to! I've never seen anyone act so strange!" However, he was instantly proved wrong because he heard a sudden outburst of someone clapping their hands together once and yelling "Dynomite!" He jumped and looked behind him to find a 7-year-old girl with blackish-brown hair a little past her shoulders. She was Emily's little sister and her name was Hannah. Zuko turns back to face the others, only to be greeted with two girls laughing histerically at the oldest girl, who clipped a pen to her glasses (she uncapped the pen and put the cap on the back of the pen and clipped it to the frame).

Sorry, I'm running out of ideas at the moment, but I'll be fine in a few minutes. Bye!


	3. Foggy Weather

1 This is the third chapter I've updated today! Wheeeeeeee!

Characters of story: ...

"How about we all go outside?" Emily asked, after she was finished with her fit of giggles. "Great," Zuko muttered. "I need some fresh air." Everybody walked outside. It was a very foggy day, with fog so thick you can cut it with a knife. "YAAAAAAYYYYY" screamed Emily and Hannah. Their voices left dents in the fog. "Let's wander off and get lost in the fog." Gina suggested. "Then Aang can part the fog and we can find our way back." "Great idea!" Emily said gleefully. Everyone split up and noone could see anything that was out ahead. Suddenly, Emily bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground. Emily took out a pocket knife and sliced through the fog to see who it was. It was Zuko. Emily sliced a message into the fog.

_Hiya! This is Mary, Queen of Scots._

_Signed,_

_Anyone But Mary, Queen of Scots_

I love foggy weather! Yay for foggy weather!


	4. Out of the Fog

More stories! More stories! Muhahahaha!

"Aang? Aang? You can part the fog now." Emily yelled through the fog, her voice making a big dent in it. Suddenly, the fog cleared and everybody stared in shock at where they were standing. Emily and Zuko were on the grass, about to bump into each other again. Sokka had fallen flat on his face, having tripped over the steps of one of the houses. Gina was halfway up a tree. Tara had somehow managed to get on top of a car. Katara was on top of a house. Hannah had been in her mom's car the whole time eating a chocolate bar. Aang had his arms spread out wide, so he could keep the fog parted. Everyone went in (Katara miraculously got off of the house she had been on top of). "Anyone hungry?" Emily asked. Everyone nodded. "What does everyone want?" Emily asked. "_Anything_ but tea." Zuko said, having had quite enough with his uncle. "One order of anything but tea, coming right up!" Emily joked. "Ha! That was so funny I forgot to laugh!" Tara exclaimed. "You just said 'ha'. Isn't that considered laughing?" Sokka asked. "Wow! And I thought you were the idiot!" Emily laughed. "Can we just eat something?" Gina questioned hungrily. "GOLDFISH!" Tara exclaimed, absolutely crazy for the snack that smiles back. She could eat 2 whole boxes in a half hour (if they could afford that many). "It's a good thing grandma bought 4 new boxes" Hannah sighed. "Tara could eat a whole box herself if wwe didn't take the box away sooner or later.

CHOCOLATE! YUMMMMMYYYY!


	5. wAKE

Hi! Thanks to all of my reviewers! The story _is_ weird and funny, isn't it? My reviewers get chocolate chip cookies! Yay! Cookies to Strawberry404, Aangsgal, and Loony Buggi! Ok, on with the fic!

"Hey guys," Emily said after everyone had their snacks, with some persuasion. "Wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Gina, Tara, and Hannah excitedly.

"Not you," Emily said to Hannah. "You just ruin everything. You're like, _'Oh, I gotta go to the bathroom!' 'Oh, let's go to Claire's so I can look at all the stupid accessories that make me look like a prep!' 'Oh, why does Emily get a new hamster because her old one died in less than a week? I should get a new hamster even if I already have one and have no regard whatsoever for her feelings.' _It really gets old sometimes. Besides, you have to go with your father today."

'Awww man!" Hannah groaned, just as her mom walked in.

"You're awake!" Emily said happily, and added, "So, can you take us all to the mall now?"

So, that's it for this chapter! No offense for anyone who likes to shop at Claire's. I'm just not that much of a girly-girl. Hehe. So, anyway, in the next chapter everyone (except Hannah, of course) go to the mall. Emily explains to the gang what a cellphone is (yes, she's 10 and has a cellphone, just like me). And, uh, lemme try this out... R&R!


End file.
